


Turn up

by keysmash



Series: GENS 101 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_30snapshots, F/F, Genderfuck, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To fold, turn up (or: a do-over).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 6, fold, of my [Nanoshots table](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/412560.html) for [spn_30snapshots](community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots). A [Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/110275) timestamp. Takes place between s5 and s6.

The mattress dipped, and Dean was awake. She slid her hand under her pillow before she even registered where she was, or why she was under the sheets instead of on top of them, and she'd already started to struggle free when someone said, "Dean, it's me."

Dean hesitated, still trying to find her knife — it was somewhere, it had to be _somewhere_ — and she'd just closed her fingers around it when a light on the other side of the bed flicked on. Dean narrowed her eyes and looked over, finally getting out of the sheets and stumbling off the mattress. The knife was sheathed for some reason, stupid, and she'd gotten the blade bare in her hand before she really recognized who she was dealing with, and where she was.

Lisa. She was at Lisa's house, backed against a bedroom wall and holding a knife on Lisa, who'd stepped away from the bed herself and had one hand on the doorjamb, like she might need to use it for leverage as she hurled herself down the hallway and away from Dean.

"Shit," Dean said, and lowered her hands, putting the knife away as quickly as she could without slicing into herself. "Shit, Lisa, I — god, I'll go on the couch, you shouldn't have to put up with this."

"No," she said after a pause. She came back to bed and sat down on her side, keeping a close watch on Dean. Her eyes were most of the way closed as well, like she'd just been going to the bathroom, and she pulled her feet up onto the mattress with her but didn't get under the covers. "Stay. Come get back in bed with me."

Dean shook her head, but she came anyway. She stopped next to the bed and looked between the weapon in her hand and the drawer on her bedside table a few times, then looked at Lisa, eyebrows raised a little. She didn't want it back in bed with them, if she'd already drawn it once that night, but she didn't know how she would get back to sleep if if was shut away someplace, hard to get to.

"Maybe on the table," Lisa said. "Split the difference."

Dean snorted but put the knife down, on the far side of the lamp. It still wasn't as good as under the pillow, or gripped in her hand, but at least she could see it, if she needed to look for it. She climbed back under the sheets, smoothing them into place again, and stared at the ceiling while Lisa did the same.

"So you wanted to know how I slept if I didn't have anything to drink after dinner," she said after Lisa got comfortable, trying to speak lightly enough to make it a joke. She didn't know how well that worked, but Lisa laughed quietly and then moved again, rolling onto her side next to Dean. Dean looked at her after a moment and snorted, grinning. "About like that."

Lisa shrugged the shoulder she wasn't lying on, and then slowly moved her hand onto Dean's belly, watching her face as she did it. "You were sleeping, though. That's more than I could've said this time last month."

Dean shook her head and closed her eyes. "I don't know how you put up with me."

"There are perks." Lisa sounded like she was smiling, and then she shifted enough to put her lips on Dean's neck, just below her ear. She kissed her, and didn't pull away when she kept talking. "You're a better cook than me, you think I don't want you to stick around?"

Dean laughed and turned towards Lisa, keeping her eyes closed as much as she could as she found her mouth. Lisa slowly took a handful of Dean's sweatshirt as they kissed, bundling up the fabric, and Dean rolled onto her own side, sliding one of her knees between Lisa's. Dean couldn't remember the specifics of what she'd worn to sleep in that night, but her legs were bare, and she moaned into Dean's mouth as she ran one hand slowly down and then back up Lisa's thigh, coming to rest on her hip.

"Can this come off?" Lisa asked, tugging at Dean's jacket, and Dean nodded. They separated for a moment while she unzipped it and shrugged it away. Lisa stayed sprawled out while she waited, her hair dark against the pillows in the weak moonlight that filtered through the drapes, and she smiled widely, almost beaming, when Dean mentally shrugged and kicked out of her sweatpants as well. She was still much more dressed than Lisa when she lay back down with her, wearing a sports bra under her tee shirt as well as some weird kind of socks with rubberized soles, but Lisa reached for her anyway, putting her hands on Dean's hips and pulling them back together.

She never put her hands under fabric, when Dean came to bed still partially (or some nights, entirely) dressed, but now that Dean'd stripped down, Lisa ran her fingers over her thighs, touching just firmly enough not to tickle. Dean wound their thighs together again, sliding against each other easily, and kissed Lisa, sucking at her bottom lip. Lisa ground down on Dean's leg, warm and already damp through her panties, and Dean leaned back enough to look at her face while she pushed her hand between them. Lisa sucked her own lip into her mouth and looked right back at Dean as she cupped her cunt through her underwear, then pressed with the heel of her hand. Lisa stared at Dean as she rubbed herself against her hand, and Dean waggled her eyebrows a few times as she bent her fingers enough to tease over the wet spot in her panties.

"Perk," Lisa said, laughing quietly, and Dean kissed her one more time before she pushed her onto her back and scooted down quickly down the mattress. She was still a little surprised by how much she liked eating women out, Lisa in particular, and she rolled her eyes at herself when she pulled down Lisa's panties and her mouth actually watered at the sight. She nudged Lisa's thighs further apart, though, and leaned in, wishing she could see better as she slowly pushed a finger into Lisa's body. Dean looked up when Lisa moaned, and saw she'd pushed at the neckline of her wife beater so she could get her hands on her breasts. She was pulling at her nipples and staring down at Dean, looking like something out of porn, and Dean really couldn't believe her luck, that she'd wound up with something good after all. She kissed Lisa's thigh and then ducked down to her crotch again. She closed her lips around Lisa's clit and sucked immediately, knowing it would be almost too much for her this soon, and knowing that, sometimes, that was just how she wanted. Lisa inhaled sharply and then moaned again, making as much noise as she ever did when Ben was home, and Dean sucked harder before backing off, and just licking her clit while she pushed another finger, and then another, inside her.

She climbed on top of Lisa after she asked her to stop, meaning to kiss her while she put a hand down her panties and got herself off. But Lisa tugged at her hips until Dean straddled her, sitting almost all the way up and raising her eyebrows.

"I really want to," Lisa said, and traced one finger over Dean's pussy, through her panties, while she licked her lips. Dean's hips moved towards her mouth but Dean looked away for a moment, tipping her head back and looking at the ceiling. "It's not — it's cool if we don't," she continued, and Dean closed her eyes. Lisa's touch faltered and then fell away, but Dean caught her hand, squeezing at her fingers. Lisa squeezed back, and leaned up to kiss one pruny fingertip. "I just like it, you know?"

Dean laughed then, and looked down at the pillows, where Lisa was watching her. She was frowning a little, but grinned back when Dean smiled at her. "Oh, I know."

Lisa let go of Dean and wriggled her arms above her head, holding on to the headboard. "C'mon," she said, and tipped her chin up.

"Shit," Dean said, and fumbled to get at least one leg out of her panties. She kept everything else on, but she moved as quickly as she could, bracing her own hands at the top of the headboard and trying to get her cunt to Lisa's mouth without sitting on her arms or anything.

" _Shit,_ " she repeated, as Lisa closed her mouth around Dean's clit too soon, just the way Dean had done to her. She stared down at what she could see of Lisa's face, and her eyes were closed, her cheeks pushed up like she was smiling. Dean shuddered as Lisa sucked hard, and hunched over a little, like she could take it better if only she were curled up. She rested her forehead on the wall, and her eyes caught on the knife on the bedside table as she glanced that way. Lisa started flicking the tip of her tongue over Dean's clit then and Dean closed her eyes, but it'd been worth waking up after all.


End file.
